


Are We Official?

by LittleSixx



Series: Dramione Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Dating, Drabble, F/M, POV Hermione Granger, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSixx/pseuds/LittleSixx
Summary: The awkward "are we dating?" conversation.





	Are We Official?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's drabble challenge in Dramione Fanfiction Writers. Prompt was, "The awkward moment when ..." and maximum word count was 250 words.

They ate lunch on the floor at the foot of Hermione’s bed. Neither of them knew why, but in the six weeks they had been sneaking into various places so they could be together, they always ended up in Hermione’s bedroom on Saturdays. Lunch first, then they burned the calories off quickly after ...

“Theo saw us together on Wednesday.”

Hermione shrugged it off.

“Does it matter?”

Draco cagily replied, “Sort of ...”

“Why?”

“He asked whether we are together.”

“If he saw us together, obviously we were together.”

“No, Hermione, he asked if we are  _ together. _ ”

Hermione’s fingers tightened around her water glass. Not now. How the hell had this conversation come up so soon? She liked not having a label, just lunch and shagging and a few words in between. She swallowed thickly and even once she found something to say, she couldn’t get words out. Draco stared at the wall, unwilling to move on until Hermione admitted what she wanted. 

Eventually, Hermione looked at him and asked, “Do you want to be?”

He took a slow sip of water then turned his head to look at her, eye-to-eye. 

“Yeah, I think I do.”

“That’s good,” Hermione agreed. “Good then.”

“Good then?” Draco asked, with a nervous half-laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes and asked, “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“So I am your girlfriend?”

“It appears so.”

“Great,” Hermione quipped. “Now are you quite finished? My bed’s made and I would hate to leave it that way.”


End file.
